


Boys and Girl

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [34]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Did you want a boy?”
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: On the Run [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/68568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Boys and Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt 14 ‘my two dads’

“I have a question,” said five-year-old Ada. It was the same question she’d been asking since she learned how to talk, but it was more hesitant, somehow.

“Go ahead,” John said, trying to sound as supportive as possible.

“Did you want a boy?”

“What!?” spluttered Rodney. “How can you ask that?”

Ada shrugged. “Wouldn’t it be easier if I was a boy?”

“Of course not,” said John, pulling her into a hug. “Two, boys aren’t any easier. And one, we want _you_ just the way you are.”

“Exactly,” added Rodney.

Ada smiled. “Good. Because I like having you as dads.”

THE END


End file.
